


getting it off of my chest

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [55]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Surgery, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, johndave - Freeform, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave wakes up after top surgery.





	getting it off of my chest

Everything was black, and he felt so tired, like his eyelids were so heavy, yet somehow, he still tried to open them. A part of him tried to wake up, as this state seemed to wear off. Something had forcefully made Dave fall asleep, but what?

 

Okay, now he heard a clock ticking, and felt the iconic scent of a sterilized hospital room. It was at that moment, he could open his eyes, becoming fully aware of everything as he awoke.

 

Everything around him was white, and he was laying in a hospital bed, John was sitting on a chair beside it, giving his boyfriend a smile.

 

Why was John smiling? And…

 

Ouch.

 

What was that pain in his chest?

 

In his ch…

 

Oh right!

 

Top surgery!

 

As Dave finally put the pieces together, a grin grew on his face, before he carefully removed the blanked from him, and he was right. Around his chest were medical surgery bandages, and drains. But most importantly, his boobs were gone, and under these bandages was his new chest. It was a dream finally coming true, after all those years of extreme dysphoria, it had finally happened.

 

The excitement almost made the man forget how to breathe, until John carefully patted his shoulder, still giving Dave a big smile.

 

“How are you feeling Dave?”

 

“One word, amazing.”


End file.
